


Another Collection of Works

by BSBLover2538



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Anal Sex, Cheating accusations, Cousin Incest, Disability, F/M, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Mpreg, Pool Sex, Pregnancy, Separation, Slash, Swimming Pools, Triplets, ghost au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 10:20:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18009104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BSBLover2538/pseuds/BSBLover2538
Summary: I have a major backlog, so time for another collection of one shots I have done over the last few months.First chapter summary: Brian needed to tell his husband something, but Nick decides to be a dick.





	1. Denying The Truth

Brian watched as his husband played video games, yelling at the television, annoyed with something. Nick had had a bad day at work, and virtually ignored Brian when he got home. Brian had cooked a nice dinner, hoping to tell Nick some big news, but all that flew out the window when his husband came storming in the door, muttering about asshole customers and incompetent management. 

Brian pushed his food around his plate, sitting at the dining room table, a hand on his belly, caressing the minute bump. He looked at Nick sadly, hoping that one day his husband would show him some sort of attention. Things had gotten worse in the last six months, and Brian wasn’t sure if he wanted to stay in the marriage, with the baby on the way. 

“Hey Nick, can I talk to you about something?” Brian called over, making Nick pause his game, and whip his head around to him, an annoyed look on his face. 

“What do you want? Can’t you see I am doing something here?” Nick rolled his eyes, and started to go back to his game, when he heard Brian quietly say something, that would change everything.

“Sorry, just thought you’d like to know that you will be a father in about eight months. When you get your head out of your ass, I’ll be in our bedroom, since  you  know, we are married, and have been for four years now” Brian turned towards the bedroom, tears starting to come, when Nick’s voice completely stopped him in his tracks. 

“You’re pregnant? What, have you been cheating on me? I haven’t touched your ass, but once in the last three months. No way is that brat mine” Nick snarled, as the voice in his head was screaming at him to stop. 

“No, Nick, I haven’t cheated on you at all. The baby is yours, even though I no longer will be. I am done with the verbal abuse, and I won’t subject your child to it. I am getting out of here, and this marriage, before you get worse. You need help Nick, and I hope you realize that one day” Brian shed a few tears, as he got a suitcase packed, intending to go to Kevin’s for a while. 

Nick stood in shock, as he realized what he just spewed out to his husband.  It  felt like there was an alien invading his body, and it wasn’t him that said those horrible things, but it was. Nick just watched as Brian packed a suitcase, gave him a sad look, and left for Kevin’s. Tears came to his eyes, as thoughts of the last six months came to him, and how distant he had been with Brian.

“What have I done?” Nick  despaired , as he stared at the front door, wishing Brian would come back, but realizing that he had royally screwed up. He went to their bedroom, curled up on the  bed and  cried. He realized  there was  no coming back this time, Brian had every right to leave him, and he deserved it completely. He could only hope that he would see his child one day. As Nick fell into a troubled sleep, Brian, in Kevin’s guest bedroom, twenty miles away, was doing the same thing, with a hand on his small bump. The future was grey and bleak, all because Nick decided to deny the truth, and lose the best thing he had ever had. 


	2. Triple Threat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kristin is pregnant with triplets, and she and Kevin go through the ups and downs of the end of her pregnancy. The birth brings joy, and a couple of bumps, before the couple brings their children home.

People say that every child is a blessing. Pregnancy is a wonderful thing, that it should be cherished, and enjoyed. Kristin wanted to shoot whoever said that. It was the middle of July, in sunny Southern California, and she was 24 weeks pregnant with triplet boys. She was already beyond uncomfortable and had at most three more months of this. Her doctor didn’t want her going beyond 36 weeks, and Kristin couldn’t see how she could last that long.

“Kevin! Can you get me more lemonade?” Kristin called from the living room, as her husband worked in the kitchen. 

“Yes, sweetheart, give me one minute, just finishing up making lunch” Kevin called back, getting the sandwiches on a plate, and grabbing the jug of lemonade for his amazing wife. 

“Here Kris, here is some food, and your lemonade” Kevin set the plate down, and grabbed Kristin’s empty glass, and filled it with the cool lemonade. He had brought a small plate with him, and set two sandwiches on it, and watched as Kristin set the plate on her bump, and started eating.

“Do you have any ideas for names for our little guys? They could come at any point, now that you are over 24 weeks” Kevin asked as he rubbed her bump, feeling his sons squirming around in there. 

“I was thinking of maybe Nickolas, Alexander, and Brian? I really like those  names;  out of all the ones I’ve considered. What do you think?” Kris looked up at her husband, who had a thoughtful look on his face. 

“I like them. Alexander’s middle name could be James after your father, and we could call him AJ. Any ideas for Nickolas’s or Brian’s middle names?” Kevin started rubbing Kristin’s feet, which had started swelling if she was on them for too long. 

“Maybe Thomas for Brian, but I also like Lucas, or Matthew. For Nickolas, I was thinking Brandon, Patrick, or Robert” Kristin started listing her favorites, and saw Kevin agreeing with her list. 

“How about Alexander James Richardson, Brian Matthew Richardson, and Nickolas Brandon Richardson?” Those sound really good to me” Kevin looked up at his wife, seeing a wide smile on her face. 

“Hi AJ, hi Brian, hi Nickolas! Mommy and Daddy can’t wait to meet you in a few weeks. Stay in there as long as you can please. We want you big and strong when you come out” Kristin rubbed each spot where she knew each baby was, Kevin’s hand on top of hers. 

The next few weeks passed slowly, with Kristin’s uterus expanding rapidly. She often spent most of her time laying on the couch, battling Braxton Hicks contractions, which were becoming frequent, and bothersome.

“How are you feeling sweetie?” Kevin was hesitant to ask his loving wife, because her mood swings were  rapid-fire  lately. 

Kristin was almost 30 weeks pregnant, and was so done with pregnancy. Her doctor had said she wouldn’t last  till 36 weeks, but they would try to get her to another month. 

“Tired, sore, annoyed that I’m still pregnant, would you like me to continue on my  _ dear _  husband” Kristin waspishly asked, as Kevin winced, shaking his head. 

“No  hunny , I got it. I know it’s all my fault, and men suck. I understand it quite clearly Kris, but can I say that you still look amazing” Kevin cautiously wrapped an arm around her, as she burst into tears. 

“I am so sorry  Kev,  my emotions are everywhere. These hormones suck, I feel like a beached whale, and I want these leeches out of me.” Kristin tried to stop her tears, as Kevin wiped her eyes, smiling at her. 

“It’s alright Kris, I completely understand. We just need to wait for the boys to come. The nursery is  done, and we have the hospital bags packed. Dr. Marks did set your c-section for three weeks from now, so by September 16, we will have our boys in our arms” Kevin reassured his hormonal wife. 

“Thank god. These next three weeks need to fly by, I swear” Kristin got up to go to the bathroom for the 4 th  time that hour, and Kevin had to help her, as she was pretty unbalanced from the wide girth of her uterus. 

The next two weeks crawled by, at least for Kristin, while Kevin was rapidly gaining grey hair, and his kids weren’t even here yet. September 12 th  dawned at 3am, when Kristin felt a pop, and liquid gushing out of her vagina. Kristin quickly shook Kevin awake.

“Get up Kevin! Your sons are ready to make their entrance to the world” Kristin screeched, as the contractions picked up in intensity. 

“ Whaa ? Shit! Okay, sweetie, I’ll get the bags in the car, and come back to grab you. Give me two minutes, and I’ll be right back” Kevin shot out of bed, and got the hospital bags to the car, and raced back up to the master bedroom. 

“Let’s go Kev,  this fucking hurts !” Kristin was panting as another contraction hit. 

“We are going now Kris , take my hand, and squeeze if you need to” Kevin quickly guided Kristin to the car, and got her settled in the front seat. He raced around to the driver’s side, and a minute later, with Kristin’s hand in his right one, squeezing it hard, he started the drive to the hospital. 

Twenty minutes later, Kris was in her hospital bed, panting as another contraction hit. Dr. Marks came in and told the couple that they would be going into the OR in fifteen minutes, and they would see the boys, before they were taken to the NICU to be checked on, due to Kristin being 33 weeks and 4 days pregnant. 

Kristin started getting scared that the boys weren’t healthy enough, and she started crying, despite the pain. 

“Kristin, the boys are a good weight, the last ultrasound showed that. They are  Richardsons , they will be strong boys, I know they will be” Kevin kissed his wife, and wiped her tears away. 

“Alright let’s get these boys out of their mama!” two nurses, and the  anesthesiologist  came in to take Kristin to the OR. Kevin wouldn’t be allowed back until after Kristin’s spinal was administered. 

Kevin got the scrubs on, and paced outside the OR until a nurse came in to get him. He quickly made his way to Kristin, and sat on a stool next to her head. Dr. Marks started the c-section, and the boys were almost here. 

Ten minutes later, a small cry was heard, as Alexander James entered the world. He was quickly shown to Kevin and Kristin, who were tearing up, and whisked away. One minute later, Brian Matthew was born, quickly followed by the youngest, Nickolas Brandon. The Richardson family had expanded by three. 

Kevin gave Kristin a searing kiss, and went to see his sons. Ten minutes later he had all of their stats, so he could tell Kristin: 

Alexander James Richardson, born on Sept. 12, 2006 at 4:46AM at 3lbs 2 oz, 16 inches long.

Brian Matthew Richardson, born on Sept. 12, 2006 at 4:47AM at 2lbs 12 oz, 15 inches long. 

Nickolas Brandon Richardson, born on Sept. 12, 2006, at 4:48AM at 3lbs 8oz, 16 ½ inches long. 

The boys were all healthy, AJ only needing CPAP to help him breathe, while Brian and Nickolas were on room air. Brian, though the smallest, was doing the best of the three. Kevin had taken photos, and he and Kristin stared at them, while they waited for the opportunity to see their sons. 

“Brian looks like you Kevin, while AJ and Nickolas seem to favor me more. Did Dr. Marks say that they could be identical twins?” Kristin asked her husband, as they were moved to Kristin’s room on the Mother/Baby Unit, after recovering for an hour after the c-section. 

“No, he didn’t. If you look closely, AJ seems to be you completely, but Nickolas has my eye shape, and lips. They are not identical” Kevin pointed the differences out to his wife, as they pored over the pictures. Soon, a nurse came to escort them to the NICU. 

“The triplets are all in their own pod in the NICU, so you have them all together. Alexander needs a little help breathing, but otherwise he is doing well. Nickolas and Brian are doing great, only needing to feed and grow. The three need to be over 4lbs to go home, and be eating all  their  feeds by bottle, and not using their feeding tubes. We will introduce the bottle slowly, and they should be home by their due date, in early November” the head NICU doctor came over, walking with Kevin and Kristin as they walked to their son’s pod. 

Kevin and Kristin walked over to AJ, who was asleep. The tears came to Kevin’s eyes, as he held his oldest son’s hand for the first time. He took his wedding ring off, and was able to slip it up to AJ’s elbow, that’s how small he was. 

“Hey  my  little AJ, Daddy and Mommy love you so much. We can’t wait to see what you do as you grow. Keep growing little man, and you will be home soon” Kevin cooed to his son, who’s eye popped open at his Daddy’s voice. 

Kristin went to her middle son, who was wide awake, and kicking everywhere. She chuckled and leaned over giving Brian a kiss. Kevin came from behind, and wrapped his arms around her waist, both looking at their smallest son. 

“Brian, Mommy and Daddy love you so much. We can already tell you are going to be a handful for us. Keep that fighting spirit baby boy, and you will go so far” Kristin spoke to her son, who kept his eyes on her, and grasped her finger, as Kristin laid her finger in his hand. 

The new parents went to meet their youngest son, Nickolas Brandon. He was the calmest of the three, just looking around at everything. Kevin leaned over to kiss his head, and looked in Nickolas’s brown eyes, and Kevin could tell that Nickolas was an old soul, that his eyes already told so much. 

“Hey little Nicky, my little old man. Mommy and Daddy love you so much, my big boy. You took up the most room in  mommy’s belly, and kept kicking your poor brothers. Cannot wait to watch you and your brothers grow up” Kristin kissed her youngest, and the doctor soon came over, and asked if they wanted to hold the boys. 

“Yes please. What do we need to do?” Both new parents were eager to hold their sons for the first time. AJ was still a little  too  fragile to hold, so Kristin held Brian, while Kevin held Nicky. 

The new parents slowly got used to feeding, changing, and dealing with the various sounds of the NICU. AJ was able to come off of CPAP within the first week, and the boys slowly started gaining weight. Kevin and Kristin knew that Brian may be the one in the NICU the longest, but he surprised everyone, and got the hang of using bottles the quickest, and quickly gained weight. 

Before either Kevin or Kristin knew it, the boys were a month old, and were almost ready to go home.  The boys had stayed healthy, and had dodged most of the major issues that some preemies their gestational age faced. Kevin and Kristin had breathed a sigh of relief, until it came time for the boys hearing tests. 

“Kevin and Kristin, we need to discuss Brian’s hearing test with you” Kristin’s eyes widened, as she set Nicky down in his crib, having just fed him. 

“What’s going on? I know the test needed to be done so he could go home in a couple of days. What did it show?” Kristin was now panicking, and Kevin rushed to hold her to him, as he looked at the doctor with tears in his eyes. 

“Brian has bilateral hearing loss. It registers as a 40% loss in his right ear, but a 70% loss in his left. He will need hearing aids to come up to a normal level of hearing, like you and I” the doctor had brought in a pediatric audiologist, who began to explain to the concerned parents, what all of this meant. 

Kevin and Kristin were overwhelmed, but determined to give their middle son the best life they could. They knew Brian would struggle a bit, but had a feeling his brothers would protect him, and be his biggest supporters. 

Brian would have ups and downs throughout his childhood, but would never let his disability define him. A few days later, Kevin and Kristin  were able to bring all three of the  boys  home on the same day, two weeks before their due date. All the boys were eating by mouth, and well over 4 lbs  each. 

“Could you have imagined our life turning out this way, 6 years ago when we said I Do?” Kevin asked Kristin as they got the boys settled in their cribs, as they prepared to sleep for the two hours that the boys would let them before they woke up hungry again. 

“No, but now I can’t imagine life any other way. These boys were meant to be in our family, and I am so grateful to be their mom. You are a fantastic father Kevin, just like I knew you would be. Thank you for choosing me to be the one, and loving me for all these years. I love you just as much as I did when I fell in love with you all those years ago. I cannot wait to raise our boys together, and live life” Kristin hugged her husband, as he wrapped his long arms around her, kissing the top of her head, as they watched their sons sleep, knowing that life worked in funny ways, and they couldn’t wait to see what came next. 


	3. Uncovering The Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick reveals his drug issues to his brothers, and not all react well to the news.

Nick looked down at his lap, wondering when it all went wrong. He was sitting in his hotel room, tears falling down his face, feeling the lowest he had ever had. He knew he had a problem, and had seen what had happened to AJ all those years ago. Nick knew he needed to tell the others, but was feeling alone and ashamed.

“What am I going to do?” Nick thought as he started twisting his ring around his finger , a nervous habit he had had for years. 

“Let me call the others, I need to tell them, and I can’t keep it hidden anymore” Nick told himself, as he steeled his nerves and texted the other four to come to his hotel room. Kevin had come by for a couple of days to visit, so Nick knew it was the perfect time. 

The four told him that they would be there in less than 10 minutes, so Nick straightened his room a bit, and paced. He heard the doorbell ring, and took a deep breath, trying to calm down. He answered the door, and saw Kevin, Brian, Howie, and AJ looking confused and concerned. 

“Everything alright Frack?” Brian asked as the four made their way into the hotel room, sitting down next to Nick.

“Not really Frick, I have something I need to tell you guys. Something that has gotten out of hand, and I need help” Nick looked down at his lap again, suddenly nervous. 

He knew AJ would take this the worst out of the four of them, and dreaded seeing the look on his face. 

“You know you can tell us anything right Nick, we are here for you completely, always have been, always will be” Brian said gently, grabbing Nick’s hand, who squeezed it. 

“I have an alcohol and drug problem. I started drinking alcohol at age six, and my parents never noticed. I started doing drugs  after the  alcohol wasn’t cutting it anymore. I don’t know why I started, but it’s gotten to the point where I have been diagnosed with cardiomyopathy, and I need to stop the drugs and alcohol, but I don’t know how” Nick kept his head down as he revealed his secret, and he heard four sharp intakes of breath from his brothers. 

“ Wha ....what? How long?” Kevin asked in a strangled voice.

“On and off for 10 years now” Nick whispered, and felt Brian start to shake next to him. 

He looked up and saw the stricken look on all of their faces, disbelief and horror mixed in with sadness, and a little bit of anger. AJ was looking at him with tears running down his face, knowing that his own problems did not help Nick at all. 

“AJ, do not go blaming yourself for my problems. I made the choice to drink, and try the drugs. It was not your fault at all. Do not think otherwise” Nick got up and held AJ in his arms, feeling the older man break down. 

“If I hadn’t tried the damn drugs around you, you never would have known where to get them. The alcohol may not have been my fault, but the drugs sure were. I will never forgive myself for this” AJ hiccupped through his tears. 

“AJ, look at me please” Nick softly asked, and wiped AJ’s tears away when the brown eyed man looked up at him. 

“This is not your fault. I would have found a way to get drugs, even without you having your own issues. This is all on me, no one else” Nick tried to soothe the distraught man, while looking up at the other three. 

“What is cardiomyopathy? I am unfamiliar with the term, I know it has to do with the heart, but I want to know what exactly it is” Howie asked, trying not to let his emotions  enter  his voice. 

“It’s a weakening of the heart muscle. It can lead to heart attacks or death, if I don’t stop the alcohol and drug abuse, and adopt a healthier lifestyle” Nick looked at the other’s eyes widen at that. 

“Please tell me you are going to stop the drugs and alcohol Nick, I don’t want to lose you” Brian pleaded with the younger blonde, desperate for him to see what he was doing to himself.

“Yes Brian, that’s why I came to you guys. I need to stop it, and I know it’s mostly up to me, but I know I’ll need your support. Will you support me in this?” Nick questioned, as he felt AJ calm down. 

“I will” came from everyone except Howie, who jumped up and started pacing the floor. 

“Do you realize what you could have done, Nick?! Because of your stupid decisions, you nearly killed yourself! I am glad you are getting help, but I’m pissed that it took this long, and its only because you are facing severe medical issues. Did you not see the desperation on Kevin’s face when he was pounding on AJ’s door, or remember what happened to AJ while he was in rehab?” Howie nearly yelled, shocking everyone, and making Nick turn red in shame. 

“Howie, calm down. I’m sure Nick has thought about all of this now. He has realized his mistake, and he is looking to us for help, not for judgment” Kevin tried to intervene, but Howie was too pissed and hurt to listen. 

“No, Kevin, he needs to hear this. I thought this was going to be something small, but this is a huge freaking deal. This is his life he is playing games with” Howie seethed, as Kevin got up and shoved him out the door, to go to his hotel room to calm him down, leaving Nick in Brian’s arms crying, feeling ashamed. 

“He’s right. I knew what happened with AJ, and I  still decided to drink and take drugs. I played too many games with my life, and now  my  heart is suffering for my stupid choices” Nick cried,  and  Brian rocked him slowly, looking at AJ helplessly. 

AJ swallowed painfully, and gestured for Brian to transfer Nick to his arms, and he tightly held onto the younger man, letting him cry this out, and giving him time to collect his thoughts. 

“Nick, can you hear me? Nod if you are ready to listen to me” AJ softly asked, and seeing Nick’s nod, he slowly started rubbing Nick’s back, speaking soothingly to the distraught man. 

“Howie only said what he did out of anger and frustration. I know he didn’t mean it at all. He is just scared of losing you, we all are. I know exactly what you are going through, and you are much stronger than I am, to come to us before you spiraled out of control like I did. I thank Kevin every single day, for saving me that day. But you really need to take control of this, and cut the drugs and alcohol out of your life. It’s a matter of your heart now. I will be there for you as  much as I can be, and I know the others will too, Howie included” AJ tried to reassure the hiccupping man in his arms. 

Nick just stayed quiet, and listened to AJ’s words, agreeing with them. He slowly fell into a troubled nap, in AJ’s arms, as Brian held his hand. The two looked at the younger blonde, AJ laid him in his bed, and fell into Brian’s arms, crying, as Brian tried to hold back his own tears. 

Meanwhile, Kevin dragged Howie down one floor, to his hotel room, and shoved him in the doorway, feeling sad and annoyed.

 “What were you thinking? Nick comes to us for support, for help, and you just yell at him? What’s going on Howie, that is totally not like you at all” Kevin harshly asked the younger man, who swallowed at the look on Kevin’s face. 

“I just started remembering what happened with AJ, and what we went through with that. To hear the same thing coming from yet another brother hurt me deeply, and I irrationally exploded. I don’t want to see Nick die from this. He needs to take care of himself” Howie tried to explain. 

Kevin rubbed his face, he wanted to talk to Nick, but now he needed to deal with Howie first. Kevin wasn’t happy either, but knew that the last thing Nick needed was to be yelled at. He sat on his bed, and looked at the Latino, who was still pacing in front of him. 

“Howie sit down!” Kevin said a little forcefully, and watched as Howie sat in the chair across from the bed, his leg still twitching. 

“I don’t know why you are acting like you are, but you need to take a good look at yourself, and figure out why this is bothering you so badly. I don’t know who this person is in front of me, because it’s not the Howie I know. Once you are done thinking, come back to Nick’s room. I’ll be there, comforting our little brother, who needs it right now” Kevin stood up, glared at Howie, and stormed out of the room, leaving Howie speechless in the chair, eyes wide. 

He thought about what Kevin said, and closed his eyes and thought about all of this. Nick, the drugs, AJ, rehab, all of it. Howie realized that he reacted out of fear, and shock that he hadn’t seen the signs. None of them had. He spent an hour thinking, realized that he was a jackass, and seriously needed to apologize to Nick. Howie left the hotel room, and went back up to Nick’s and knocked on the door.

“Back to yell some more?” AJ opened the door and stared at Howie, who shifted about under AJ’s intense stare. 

“No, I came to apologize to Nick, and try to explain my actions” Howie responded, and AJ moved aside, and Howie’s heart broke as he first took in the scene in front of him. 

Kevin was holding Nick in his arms, while Brian and AJ were trying to comfort him, for Nick had resumed crying, after talking to Kevin. Howie inched closer to the bed, and Kevin looked up at him, a question on his face. Howie nodded, and Kevin nudged Nick. 

“Sweetie, I think someone is here to apologize to you. Look up please. Just listen to him, that’s all you have to do, I promise” Kevin spoke quietly to Nick, who looked up and saw Howie, and he started to shake. Brian wrapped his arms around him, and Howie swallowed, shame and disgust filling him at his actions earlier. 

“Nick, I need to apologize to you. I didn’t mean anything I said, I spoke out of fear and shock. I remembered what had happened with AJ, and I was pissed at myself for not seeing what had been happening to you for years. To hear that this is affecting your health now, sent me into overdrive, and I irrationally exploded. I should have stayed calm, and explained what was going through my head, instead of yelling at you. I am really sorry” Howie looked up at Nick during his apology, and saw Nick’s eyes soften. 

“Howie, what you said really hurt, but I can also see where you are coming from. I was being extremely selfish, and not thinking of my life, only how good I was feeling. I put drugs and alcohol in front of everything, except music. I know I have to quit both of them, and I want to. I’m taking the first steps, I am attending meetings, and I haven’t touched either in more than a week” Nick revealed, causing smiles to bloom on AJ, Brian, Kevin, and Howie’s faces. 

“That’s awesome Nick. I am super proud of you. Can I get a hug please? I’d like a Nicky hug, I miss them” Howie shyly asked, and Nick hopped off the bed, and enveloped the shorter man in his arms, whispering “I forgive you” in his ears, Howie sighing in relief. 

They pulled apart and the five looked at each other, knowing this was another obstacle they needed to get through together, and they would, just like they always had. There was no tighter bond than the one they shared, and Nick knew that Kevin, AJ, Howie, and Brian would be in his corner until the end of time. He sent a prayer up of thanks, and for the strength to get through the next few weeks, but knowing he had his brothers, would help him on his journey to  uncover  all the pain he had been hiding with drugs and alcohol. 


	4. A Ghost of A Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Six months after Lauren's death, Nick isn't coping well. A visit from a certain ghosts helps put his fears to rest, and reassures his brothers that Nick will be okay in the long run.

Nick looked at the scene in front of him with a fond smile. He  closed his eyes, stretching slightly, as he heard the whoops of joy in the distance. Feeling a hand clap his back, he opened his eyes to see his brother looking back at him,  curiosity  written on his face. 

“Everything okay?” AJ looked at Nick, who sighed, and  shook his head . 

“Missing  Lauren right now . Doesn’t happen often, but seeing Odin playing with the other kids, makes me wish he had  his mom around still ” Nick scrubbed his face, not wanting to cry. 

“ Nick, she’s only been gone six months. You are still grieving her, and will be for years to come.  But  it seems like you are still grieving her as hard as you did the day she died. What’ s  going on? ” AJ held Nick’s face in his hand, as he tried to reassure his youngest brother , as the tears started falling down his  face, shaking  his head, not wanting to speak . 

 Lauren had passed away after the plane she had been traveling home in, had crashed in the middle of the flight, due to engine failure.  Ever since then, Nick hadn’t done well, hopping between his brother’s homes, trying to move on, but struggling mightily. He knew that Odin needed stability, but he didn’t know how to go on. Nick started getting overwhelmed with grief again, and looked at AJ with a heartbroken look on his face. 

AJ looked  up  at his youngest brother, seeing the grief coming back,  took him by the hand, and  led him to the house . Entering the home, he made  eye contact with Brian, Howie, and Kevin, who  saw  Nick’s body language,  nodded  their heads, and followed him,  Leigh and  Kristin also realizing what  was  happening , as they talked in the kitchen .  Both women moved to the backyard to keep an eye on the kids, with Rochelle and Leighanne out grocery shopping. The men went into Nick’s bedroom, settling down on the bed. 

“Talk Nick, we are here” AJ held Nick in his arms, and rocked slightly, as Kevin, Brian, and Howie looked on, sad looks on their faces, knowing that their brother still struggled with his grief. 

“How am I meant to go on? Odin asks about Lauren all the time, and I love talking to him about his mom.   But doing so, reliving the memories,  just takes me right back, and I feel like I’m  renewing my grief  all over again” Nick cried, letting the dam break once again. 

“Taking this one day at a time, like you have been. There is no guidebook to grief, you know that” Brian softly spoke, wishing he could take Nick’s pain away.  Nick nodded his head, as Howie grabbed his hand, rubbing his thumb along Nick’s palm. 

“Nick!” a voice spoke into the room, shocking all of them. 

“Lauren?” Nick croaked out, seeing a ghost float into the room, filling the room with an eerie coldness.  The five shivered, looking up at the translucent form of Lauren, who looked healed, and whole again.

“Yes, my loving husband, it’s me. I don’t have a lot of time, but I couldn’t stand seeing you still grieving me so hard” Lauren looked at the other guys gratefully, chuckling a bit at their wide-eyed expressions.  She floated to be in front of Nick, smiling at AJ’s tight hold on him. 

“Nick, I want you to eventually be happy again. Raise Odin with the help of the other guys, and the Backstreet wives. But, don’t hold yourself back from finding love. I want Odin to have a loving stepmother, and siblings one day” Lauren knew she couldn’t touch Nick, but she couldn’t stop herself from tearing up , thinking of her precious baby boy . 

“Lauren, I miss you, every single fucking day do I miss you. Odin always talks about mommy,  I  love telling him about you, and the memories we had together.  Do you blame me for not being there , on that trip ? I should have been with you, but Odin got sick and I had a BSB thing” Nick cried,  asking the question that he had wanted an answer to, since Lauren’s death. He looked up  at his wife,  a desperate, broken look on his face, and Lauren  shook her head. 

“No Nick, I do not blame you in the least. If you had, Odin would have been without both of his parents. What would have happened to him then?” Lauren asked rhetorically, knowing the four other guys would immediately chime in. 

“I would have adopted him!” four voices spoke fiercely, and Nick looked  over  to see his brothers glaring at the ghost of his wife, who smiled and nodded her head. 

“Exactly what I meant. Nick, I will always be in your heart, and I know I will always have a piece of it.  But  you can’t keep doing this to yourself. I don’t want you getting dragged back down the bad paths again. You have me, Leslie, even Howie’s sister, Kevin’s dad, and Howie’s dad, all watching over you. You’ve got angels, and you have the other guys and their wives. Lean on them, but start to move forward, please” Lauren pleaded with her husband, knowing she didn’t have much more time. 

Nick looked down, trying to absorb his wife’s words, knowing that she was right. He looked up, and smiled, nodding his head. AJ, Kevin, Howie, and Brian all breathed sighs of relief, knowing that Nick was back on the road to healing, but further than he had been before. 

“Boys, can I ask you something?” Lauren looked at her husband’s brothers, who all nodded their heads. 

“Keep an eye on Nick, and help him find love again. I want to see him happy, and to see Odin raised well. That’s all I’m asking” Lauren’s voice started to fade a little, and the four guys all rapidly nodded their heads, and as one, spoke. 

“We will, we promise”. Lauren smiled, told Nick that she loved him  and Odin , and faded away, knowing she wouldn’t see Nick again until he passed on himself. 

“Wow” Kevin spoke five minutes later, and everyone nodded their heads. They looked at Nick, who looked more at peace than he ever had before. 

The  guys  knew it would take time, but eventually Nick would heal himself enough, to let himself love again. In the meantime, Howie, Brian, Kevin, and AJ would do what they could, to reassure Nick, and help him care for Odin.  They promised Lauren, and themselves, that Nick would live again, and they would do everything they could, to make that happen for him, and for the memory of Lauren.


	5. No Looking Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AJ is fed up, and walks away. Three years later, he meets Kevin in a coffeeshop, and the older man updates him on his and the other's lives since AJ left the group.

Alex sighed heavily, this had been going on for years. He scrubbed his eyes, as he tried to fight back the tears. Another day, another argument. It was all becoming too much, and he didn’t know how much longer he could take it. Kevin and Brian were arguing about going home to Kentucky to see family, while Howie wasn’t speaking to Nick because of a prank the younger blonde had pulled. 

“That’s it!” Alex mumbled, as he got up to go back to his hotel room. He was done, done with the group, the arguments, the stress, the lifestyle, all of it. 

“Let’s see what happens when they realize I’m gone” Alex thought, as he packed all of the shit up, that he had, and stormed out of the hotel room. He left a letter on the bed, that the others would find, telling them that he was done, and that he hoped they were happy. 

Alex hailed a cab, and went to the airport, intending to go back to his home in California, where he lived in a remote part, far away from anybody. He wanted to decompress, and then figure out his next moves. He wasn’t sure what he would do, but anything would be better than this. 

Meanwhile, the arguments had ceased, and Brian started looking around for Alex, wondering where he was. 

“Where did Bone go?” he asked, and the other three shook their heads. 

“Probably back to the hotel, he looked a bit upset” Kevin suggested, and Howie, Nick, and Brian nodded, packing their stuff up to go back to their rooms. 

“Let’s go see him, see what’s going on?” Howie pushed the elevator button for the floor that his, Brian’s and Alex’s rooms were on, and they made their way up. The four walked to Alex’s room, and noticed that the door was a bit ajar. 

“Stand back, let me go in first” Kevin pushed the others back, and entered the room, his jaw dropping. Brian saw his expression, and immediately pushed the door all the way open, and the other two got the view of an empty room.

“What the hell?” Nick exclaimed, seeing the room all put back together, no sign of Alex anywhere. 

“Here, it’s a letter” Brian found it on the bed, and opened it, reading it aloud, to the astonishment of the others. 

“Frick, Frack, D, and Train,

I am done, I can’t do this anymore. Eighteen years together, and all it’s been are arguments, disagreements, horrible labels, grinding day after day, not seeing shit. You four can’t get your heads out of your asses long enough to see that I have been hurting, badly. I am  _ this _  close to going back to the drugs and alcohol. I can’t do it. I have to walk away. Hope you four continue on, and be successful, but I have to take care of me, for once in my life. See you around, if you ever forgive me. 

   Bone”                            

“What....” Howie asked, hardly believing that Alex just walked away from them, after eighteen years. 

“What have we done?” Kevin looked at his younger brothers, tears falling down his cheeks. He scrubbed at them, sniffling softly. 

“How can he just walk away from us, everything that we have done together. He’s throwing it all in our faces” Nick was fuming, he was so pissed at Alex right now. 

“We did this, we caused all of this. All the comments on his drug use, being the bad boy of the group, wondering if he was slipping, constantly hounding him” Brian spoke in a haunted voice, having dropped the letter back on the bed. 

The four looked at each other, wondering what the hell to do next. They were lost, angry, upset, confused, and worried about Alex, and the continued success of the group. 

Alex had made it back to his home, and was relaxing, surrounded by the peacefulness of the forest, finally letting go, and forgetting all of the stress and worries he had. He had moved on three months earlier, and had been going through the motions, just waiting until he was finally done, and he walked away. 

“Let’s see what I want to do now. Always wanted to maybe learn to cook better, or maybe take a couple of classes, see what else I’m interested in. I have all the time in the world now, and no desire to drink at all, now that I’m away from the stress” Alex said aloud a few days later, as he got on his laptop, a small tinge of regret, seeing the tweet about the Boys going on a temporary hiatus due to personal issues. 

Alex soon enrolled himself in a couple of college classes, and found a passion for music history, and literature. He had completely moved on from his time in the group, and hardly paid attention to the news. 

Meanwhile, Brian, Kevin, Nick, and Howie were struggling. They were having a hard time covering AJ’s parts, and had called a temporary hiatus, that was slowly turning to be permanent as time went on. The four would not find a new fifth member, and after about two months, they realized that they couldn’t stay as a group anymore. 

“Guys, I think we have to call it quits. I cannot see a way for us to continue on, not without Alex coming back. He won’t, he changed his number, and I have no idea exactly where he lives anymore” Howie spoke sadly. 

“This is all his fault. He is the one who left us, he’s to blame for us breaking up” Nick snarled, still angry with Alex, and not ready to forgive him at all. 

“Nick! He isn’t to blame for this. We are. We pushed him away, we hounded him so badly, that he wanted to drink and do drugs again” Kevin retorted, his voice breaking at the end, Brian nodding his head in agreement. 

“So, is this goodbye?” he asked, and the other three sadly nodded. They hugged each other, promising to stay in contact, and left the building, each going separate ways, not knowing when they would see each other again. 

Three years passed, and Alex was almost done with his degree in Music History and Literature. He enjoyed his classes so much, and had heard that the Boys broke up. It hurt, but he couldn’t look back anymore. He was enjoying some coffee at a Starbucks, when he heard his name. He looked up, and his heart stopped. 

“Kevin....” he said hoarsely, looking up at his former bandmate, with a haunted look. He quickly looked down, biting his lip, and winced as Kevin sat across from him. He looked up in those green eyes, Kevin sighing heavily. 

“Why?” was all he said, folding his hands together. 

“I explained in that letter I left, that should have been enough” Alex looked up, and gulped seeing Kevin’s eyes go stormy, before he relaxed. 

“Eighteen years, you tossed all of that away in a letter. You weren’t even man enough to tell us face to face. I think I deserve a better explanation that that” Kevin said softly, a dangerous lilt to his tone.

“Fine, follow me back home, so we can do this in private” Alex got up, and Kevin followed, going to his car, and fifteen minutes later, they were sitting in Alex’s living room, Kevin again looking at Alex. 

“The arguments, the teasing, the hounding, only being known as the bad boy. Always scrutinized, all of my moves. I couldn’t take it anymore. You four kept pushing me closer and closer to the edge, I was about a week away from calling my old dealer, and getting the drugs again. I had to walk away, I couldn’t do it anymore. I found something that I love, that keeps me sober, and I am not in the spotlight anymore. I am just Alex McLean, not the bad boy from the Backstreet Boys” Alex explained, looking Kevin in the eyes. 

Kevin closed his eyes, and sighed. He knew all of this, but to hear it from the source, hurt more than he expected it to. He rubbed his eyes and looked back at Alex. He couldn’t deny that the younger man looked happier than he had in years. 

“Alex, all I can say is that I am sorry, and that I know the other three are. I haven’t spoken to either Nick or Brian in a couple of months, but last I heard they were doing okay” Kevin said carefully, and all Alex did was nod. 

“Glad to hear that they are doing well. I was slightly sad to hear that you guys had broken up, but I couldn’t look back anymore. I was just starting my degree, and I had moved on completely. I don’t regret leaving Kevin, that may be harsh, but I have no regrets with what I did” Alex looked at Kevin, complete honesty in his eyes, and Kevin nodded. 

“I had a feeling Alex, and I don’t blame you. We have all moved on, and frankly, I think we are all happier. Do you want to hear about what we have been doing?” Kevin asked, and Alex nodded, curious to see what the others were doing. 

“Nick tried to go solo, but it failed. He’s now taking his own classes in video game design, and doing well. He has a fiancé, and they are talking about marrying soon. He is still angry with you, but I will talk to him. Howie actually came out to us about a year after we broke up, and he’s got a boyfriend, they are cute together. He is working in the music industry. Brian is now a teacher, and loving it. He is still single, and happy” Alex nodded his head, knowing that Nick would be the one to hold onto his feelings the longest. 

“What about you?” Kevin smiled, and chuckled a bit. 

“I’m doing well, have a boyfriend, and we are happy. I work in a restaurant now, and I love it. Worked from the bottom, and now I work as a sous chef. It’s long hours, but I enjoy it” Alex nodded. 

“So, who is the boyfriend, anyone I know?” he asked, out of idle curiosity. 

“You know him, very well. I’ve been dating Howie for the last 18 months” Kevin chuckled at the look on Alex’s face. 

“What?!” Alex’s jaw dropped, he never expected the two oldest of his former bandmates to date. 

“Yep, he came out, and then we started dancing around one another. Finally, I bit the bullet and asked him out, and the rest is history. I am considering proposing to him soon” Alex smiled, and congratulated the older man. 

“Great to hear that you guys are doing well. Well, I’ll give you my number if you want to stay in contact” Alex wrote his number down, and Kevin nodded, thanking him. 

“Thanks for talking. I’ll go, but I’ll keep in touch. Congrats on everything, and I am happy you are doing well” Kevin hugged the younger man. 

Alex closed the door, happy to have talked to Kevin, but still feeling no urge to do anything further. He would wait for the others to come to him, or find him. He was happy with his life, looking forward to furthering his education, already planning on going for his Masters. He sighed, going back to his studies, wondering what the future would hold, but looking forward to doing it, with no regrets, and not looking back. 


	6. Midnight Dip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian gets hot in the middle of the night, and decides to go skinny dipping in the pool. What happens afterwards, fulfills a fantasy of his.

During yet another blistering heat wave, Brian was  lying  in bed, in his boxers, sweating. It was the middle of the night, and he couldn’t sleep. His fan was broken, and he was too stubborn to ask one of the other guys to sleep in bed with them. He sighed, getting up to get some ice water. Maybe that would cool him down. 

“God this heat needs to break soon!” Brian thought as he drank his water. 

He was padding back to his room, when he looked outside, something catching his eye. He looked out at the pool, seeing the moonlight glistening in the still water. An idea came to his head, and he smirked, grabbing a towel, and retracing his steps back to the kitchen, to get to the sliding doors to the backyard.

“Best way to get cool!” Brian shed his soaked boxers, and slipped into the pool, getting completely submerged, before deciding to swim a few laps, enjoying the quiet of the night.

“What the hell is that noise?” Kevin woke up, his fan having shut off automatically. He reached for the button to turn it back on, but paused hearing noise coming from outside. Alarmed, he grabbed the baseball bat he kept by his door, and creeped down the stairs.

“This better not be a prank by Nick and AJ again, I swear” Kevin muttered, as he creeped around the house. He heard the noise again, and realized it was coming from the backyard. He opened the sliding doors, the bat coming to his side, as he stared at his cousin swimming in the pool.

“The hell Brian? What are you doing out here at 2am?” Kevin walked over, laying the bat on one of the chaises, and peered at his cousin. 

“Getting cool. The fan in my room is broke, and I’m sweating to death” Brian innocently looked up at his cousin, hoping he didn’t realize he was naked. 

Kevin shook his head, and then saw Brian’s boxers on top of his towel, his eyes widening, and he groaned, realizing that Brian was skinny dipping. 

“You are going to be the fucking death of me I swear. Bad enough that I have to deal with the dynamic duo, I now have to deal with my cousin skinny dipping in the middle of the night” Kevin pinched his nose, shaking his head.

“Want to join me  cuz ?” Brain leered at Kevin, as he  treaded  water, smirking up at the older man. Kevin growled, shedding his own pajama pants and boxers, and slipping into the pool. 

“Really want to challenge me little boy? I’ll have you screaming in no time” Kevin reached Brian, and pulled him into his arms, one hand going right for Brian’s cock. He heard Brian’s groans as he started stroking the younger man’s cock. 

“Kevin....” Brian whimpered, feeling his cock growing in the warm water. 

“Yes, Brian?” Kevin smirked, feeling the groan from his younger cousin, as he stroked his cock. He realized that the water would be the perfect lube, and he took his hand off his cousin’s cock, inserting a finger into his hole. 

“Shit Kevin!” Brian whimpered at the loss of contact to his cock, but he groaned feeling his cousin’s thick fingers inserting themselves into his tight hole. 

“Fuck Brian, when was the last time you were properly fucked? You are tight as hell” Kevin grunted as he pushed his fingers into his cousin’s hole. 

“Been a couple weeks. I have been topping lately, and haven’t had cock in my ass in a bit” Brian whined as he felt a third finger being entered, the water sloshing around them, feeling Kevin’s wet fingers in his hole. 

“Get ready for my cock,  Bri !” Kevin lined his cock up with Brian’s hole, and inserted it, moving his hips up and down, the warm water splashing around them at Kevin’s movements. 

“Damn, you are still tight!” Kevin groaned as he felt Brian’s walls clench around his cock, before loosening, and Kevin hit the younger man’s prostate, Brian crying out in pleasure. 

“There we go, make you feel good” Kevin continued his ministrations, the two in the pool not realizing that they had gotten loud. 

Meanwhile, Nick, AJ, and Howie had woken up from hearing odd noises outside. Nick and Howie met each other outside AJ’s door, and they went into his room, hearing his groans. 

“What the hell is going on outside?” Nick asked, rubbing his eyes. 

“A fucking sex  show . The cousins are having sex in the damn pool” AJ groaned, looking out at the backyard. 

Nick and Howie’s eyes widened, and they raced to AJ’s window, nearly groaning at the sight they saw. 

“ Want to go catch them?” Howie suggested, smirking. Nick and AJ shared a naughty grin, and they went downstairs, and outside. Howie pointed to the chaises, and they each laid in one, watching the scene, stroking their cocks. 

“Brian, I’m close!” Kevin groaned, and Brian nodded his head, feeling his cousin’s thick cock in his ass, almost at the edge. 

“I’m ready Kev” Brian whimpered, feeling Kevin’s pounding get harder and faster. He knew it would be a couple more minutes, and he was right.

“BRIAN!” Kevin screamed, hoping that he didn’t wake the other three up. A noise behind him, told him that his hopes had been dashed. 

“Enjoy yourselves boys?” Nick grunted, as he felt Howie come over and take his cock in his mouth, sucking the younger man, and AJ inserted his cock into Howie. 

“What the hell are you three doing?” Kevin asked, Brian in his arms, both panting from their highs. 

“You two idiots woke us up, so we came out here to enjoy the show” Nick replied, his hands in Howie’s hair, feeling him whine around his cock, as AJ pounded in and out of him. 

“Umm....sorry?” Brian offered, both cousins now looking at the threesome in front of them. Brian whined, poking his full cock into Kevin’s stomach. Kevin rolled his eyes at his needy cousin, and pulled him out of the water, both dripping wet.

“What do you want me to do?” Kevin asked, looking down, grunting a bit hearing Nick’s whines, as he shot his load into Howie’s mouth, the older man swallowing greedily. 

“Want you to jerk me off, let me blow my load all over my chest, have you  clean  me up” Brian whimpered, as Kevin put his large hand back over Brian’s cock, pulling and stroking. He slowly led his younger cousin to an empty chaise, not stopping his movements. 

AJ yelled Howie’s name as he blew his load into the older man, Howie smiling happily, stroking himself. AJ and Nick attacked his cock and balls, getting him to a quick orgasm. 

“Close Kev” Brian groaned, as he shot his load all over his chest and stomach, covering it in the sweet sticky liquid. Kevin  immediately started cleaning his cousin up, loving the taste of him in his mouth. 

“Thank  you Kevin . Another fantasy fulfilled” Brian yawned as he spoke, quickly falling asleep. Kevin glanced at the others, seeing their yawns as well, feeling one brewing in him. 

“I’m going to bring Brian in with me, and we will be a little late coming down tomorrow morning. Enjoy yourselves” Kevin picked his cousin up, and went back in the house, leaving the other three smirking. 

“Well, that was a hell of a night, if I do say so myself” AJ spoke, as the three trudged into the home, going to their separate rooms, intent on going back to sleep. The house quieted down, and the five occupants were sated and happy, Brian smiling as he slept, dreaming of the next fantasy he wanted fulfilled. 


End file.
